Various factory automation (FA) systems have been developed to automate workpiece production procedures. Each of these FA systems includes, for example, a table for moving workpieces, a conveyor system for transporting workpieces, an arm robot for moving workpieces to a predetermined movement destination, and the like. Control targets such as tables, conveyor systems, arm robots, and the like will also be referred to as “transportation devices” below. These transportation devices are controlled by controllers such as programmable logic controllers (PLC) or robot controllers.
Normally, an architect checks whether a designed control program operates in a simulation as intended and then writes the control program into a controller. With regard to a technology for supporting such a simulation, Patent Document 1 discloses a simulation device that includes visual sensors to realize an integrated simulation.